


代发【尊礼】花蜜

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 帮悲欢老师补档
Kudos: 8





	代发【尊礼】花蜜

宗像在床上醒来，先是久眠的酸软疲惫占了上风，抬起手臂揉了揉眼睛，朦胧拼凑起断续回忆，后知后觉自己现在彻底变成了人类——那种他曾经认为粗鲁野蛮的生物，虽说这种印象仅仅来源于他最初也是唯一深入接触过的人类周防尊。  
身下是微凉光滑的丝绸，与肌肤相触的地方被捂得温热，被子轻柔得像一团云，春天的阳光被阻隔在纱质窗帘外，却还不依不饶要将那点暖意朦朦胧胧照下来，裸露在外的一截手臂非但没觉得冷，还因为温度透出一层润泽的淡粉。  
热源其实不止来自于阳光的。  
他被周防尊牢牢抱着，身体一寸贴着一寸。不知道是故意的还是如何，他醒来时身上只松松套了件衬衣，从后颈到柔软肩背，腰间一抹诱人弧度，无不有一点算一点的和周防紧紧相贴，而周防身上未着寸缕，透过薄薄布料把温度都传给他，以及气息，以及贴着肩胛的心跳。  
宗像还是耐不住那热，拧着身子要从周防尊怀里挣出去，他这一动作便出了一层薄汗，衬衣黏着更难受，玫瑰馨香丝丝缕缕在屋里弥漫。  
“周防，热……”他这边小声抱怨着要挣出去，那边就被周防尊拽回来抱得更紧，周防在他身后，呼吸和微哑嗓音打在他耳侧：“醒了？”  
周防尊轻轻舔吮着他耳垂，那点晶莹洁白很快从里到外透出红，像一滴红墨水沁入乳白牛奶，一丝一缕散开，混合成淡淡粉色。  
他通透洁白像琉璃像软玉，呼吸都带着一尘不染的冷清，他是枝条柔软多密刺的重瓣蓝玫瑰孕育的精灵，生来就是要饮清晨花瓣第一滴露水的，像没有实体似的，一阵轻烟或者是一个美梦，泡影似的让人抓不住。因此周防是喜欢留下印记的，盯着他身上泛起的樱色，从耳根开始，到薄白颈侧和锁骨，最好是在这雪白上留下唇舌啃咬的深红。  
被周防抱着他嫌热，出了汗更是要躲，一抬手掀了被子，云一样软而轻、染了玫瑰香气被子像堆雪似的坠在地板上——连着周防那边一起，宗像心里有气，纯心拽了被子想发泄。没料到这一拽把自己拽到不妙境地，原本缠缠绕绕的甜香扑了周防一头一脸，薄汗撞上空气冷得他一抖，马上感受到身后热度再次逼上来，周防尊手从他衬衣下摆滑进去，握住他腰，不轻不重地揉捏几把，腰间马上不受控的变软，鼻音裹着蜜糖带着恼怒哼出来。那段精美弧线在周防手里拧着，欲拒还迎地要他握住，要他用滚烫温度暖他这寸体肤。  
这人生的妖孽似的，还最擅做一幅单纯模样。那表情太过天真，眼里也清清亮亮，除了周防尊怕是谁都要信宗像礼司纯白得如一张纸，一场未被足迹玷染的新雪。明明刚才还哼出黏糯鼻音，这会儿在周防怀里翻个身，距离极近，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，侧头鬓角扫过周防脸侧，问得一本正经：“周防，您要干什么？”  
周防尊要是认真跟他计较，迟早被他气得先去见上帝，人是自己凑上来了，不妨真正在口舌上一较高下。宗像说什么他只当在索吻——于是按住后脑，含住薄唇吻着，要好好罚他这张说不出什么好听话的嘴，于是就难舍难分，好像舌尖都是甜的，他想。于是再交缠吮吸，直到宗像唇边溢出小猫一样的破碎声音。  
“唔……”宗像作势要推他，不成功后伸出殷红舌尖，舔了舔唇边水痕，眼睛里像蒙了一层雾，这回嗓音像蘸了蜜糖的羽毛：“周防，您到底……想干什么？”  
周防不做声，只是再去吻他。宗像颈侧白得惊人，周防尊的犬齿在隐隐透出的青色血管上摩擦，动作危险，好像下一刻就忍不住要刺破奔涌着甘甜血液的血管，宗像也不躲，任他在那脆弱又致命的地方舔吻啃咬，随着动作他几乎无法察觉地颤抖。  
周防伸手顺着他脊背抚过去，一路向下按到入口，宗像腿间一片濡湿黏滑，手抹过去带上晶亮水痕。周防在他臀缝腿间揉按两把，带着满手的湿漉漉爱液，在他眼前拉出细丝。  
“宗像，这是什么？”  
宗像耳根通红，想要偏头躲了却只能把自己更深地埋到周防尊颈窝，他脸颊滚烫，一半被爱欲灼烧一半是羞恼，混成醉人颜色，小腹紧绷，下面湿得一塌糊涂，就因为周防尊这个人在身边，就因为他的温度气味和吻……想着便是一阵的不甘心，于是身体贴上去，觉察到周防身上某处惊人的硬度和热度，勾唇窃笑。  
“您不也是一样……想要吗？”

周防偏不让他如愿似的，扯了他衬衣，只是在胸前两点揉拧研磨，很快淡粉成了充血的水红色，宗像小幅度挣动着，喘出难耐声音，饱含欲求，溺在这酥麻快感编织的欲海，欲海有火，烧得他思绪不清从四肢百骸透出渴求来。他软了声音叫：“周防、周防……”尾音拖得长，化成一缕丝线绕在人心尖。  
周防尊含糊应着，终于伸手照顾早已难耐的后穴，穴肉热情缠绞，他听见身下人一声轻微的满足的喟叹，随着开拓挤压的动作，刮蹭过某些位置，便咬住一声“嗯……”，身体内部越发滚烫，身体颤着扭个不住，像是等不及，又像是气恼周防尊刻意的慢动作：“请您、进来……”  
周防抽出手指，翻身把他按在床上，掐着他腰让他抬起臀部，宗像回头瞪他，被他不轻不重拍在腿侧：“乖，抬高点，方便进去。”  
“嗯……哈啊！”下一秒宗像绞拧住床单，穴口溢出粘稠蜜液，周防一动他就要压不住自己声音，在近乎粗暴的顶弄中他被撞得要维持不住姿势，周防一丝喘息的机会都不给他，快感瞬间没顶，他只是徒劳抓着床单绞扭，然而丝绸滑不留手，想抓什么都没个凭依。胸口两点鼓涨的水红在床单上蹭得又痒又痛，后穴一阵阵贪婪吮吸着，声音里滴出蜜糖似的情欲：“周防……慢……嗯啊！别……”  
平时再热也清凉无汗，现在一层层薄汗却随着玫瑰的甜香味从宗像礼司身上渗出来。周防尊好像真的不明白，一边动着，暴风骤雨似的播撒下快感，一边问他：“宗像，你身上怎么还这么香？”宗像整个人处于半个无意识状态，挣扎着要逃出着让他意乱情迷的方寸之地，被周防尊揽着腰拖拽抱紧，狠狠顶了几下宗像觉得要被他撞死在床上，想骂两句或是干脆起身逃出去，都未能如愿，只是滑落成串的呻吟，夹杂着收不住的泣音。  
“在你里面……舒服吗？”周防尊音节在齿间碾碎，一字一字伴着吻落在他背上，“宗像？”  
这问题问得无耻。宗像只是喘，腰软得塌下去，腿也颤着要撑不住，交合处水声响亮，滴落的爱液打湿床单，后穴紧缩，要紧紧含住那极乐的根源。听了这个问题一时点头一时摇头，面颊到颈项早已泛着粉红，语句词不达意：“出去……停下……我……哈啊！周防……”  
周防笑着俯身去吻他肩胛，那里原来生着花精的轻盈双翼，随时要带着他飞走，现在那两片肩胛被周防深深浅浅印上吻痕，他眼神炽热温柔，印着一个个吻痕像是在作画。随着俯身的动作进得更深，狠狠蹭过敏感处，宗像连尖叫都发不出来，只是大口喘息，发出断续的破碎泣音，“周防、已经要……唔嗯……”  
他全身湿透，像涂满蜜糖，周防伸出舌尖去舔，满口花蜜芬芳。一面用力抽顶，一面套弄他柱身，薄茧刮过敏感柱头，宗像浑身猛地一抖，后穴拼命吮吸，嗓子里呜咽得不成调，抖着射了，只剩下喘息的份儿，身体绵软，就要直接滑下去。  
周防皱着眉短暂抽离，扶着他颤抖不止的腰腿换了姿势，再次没入绵软湿润的穴肉，宗像的手在他后颈收紧了，仰着头在他耳侧，一声声叫着：“周防……嗯、周防……”，叫出千万种不同语调，要把所有欲说未说的情感用这两个气音尽数传递，他嗓音被情欲灼得哑，比起平时的清润更加撩人。玫瑰香气更浓，像是有人用萃取得最甜美芬芳的花蜜涂了他满身，从骨头缝里渗出情欲的甘美。  
“周防……吻我。”  
周防尊再去吻他，先是浅浅啄吻，不够，就唇舌交缠，再来一个吻，吻得再多也好像不够。性器还深埋在他湿漉漉的身体，敏感处依然不被放过，齿间溢出的声音越动人，越换来没顶快感，要把他溺死在玫瑰色情欲的深海。周防尊紧紧拥着他，像抱着自己最心爱的蓝玫瑰，宗像眼尾一片绯红，眼睛含着潋滟水光看过去：“再深……周防……”  
周防于是再挺腰，换来情人涣散呻吟。阳光覆上交缠身体，覆上房间里翻涌的爱河，爱河里流淌着的是无尽的、无止息的蜜色爱欲和玫瑰香气。  
爱欲甜浓。


End file.
